


Loved in Spite

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellarke, F/M, Minor John Murphy (The 100), Minor John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Raven Reyes-mentioned - Freeform, Soulmate AU, and this is my first soulmate au, barely a soulmate au, but i love it nonetheless, i hope y'all are proud, i just had the idea, it's like...a really really soft soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Bellamy & Clarke live in a co-ed suite together with Murphy & Raven.orSoulmates actually finding each other is extremely rare. But when they do, the world changes in an extremely noticeable way. Neither Clarke nor Bellamy really thought about this. It's essentially a myth. Neither of them would ever find their soulmate. It's nearly impossible...





	Loved in Spite

Clarke was slowly realizing that maybe moving into a co-ed suite for her sophomore year was not the best idea.

First off, there was a girl who brought a literal suitcase of alcohol. Secondly, the guy who was in the room next to hers was infuriatingly handsome and annoying. Thirdly, and this may have been the most egregious part, Raven, aka alcohol-suitcase girl, was determined to seduce one of their other suitemates because she thought he was avoiding her and had it in her mind that Clarke wanted to hear all of these plans.

So Clarke had resigned to staying in her room, music at full blast, studying for her tests.

That was until someone knocked on her door.

She got up from her nearly-perfected study position, ready to give her ‘infamous glare of death’, as Wells insisted on calling it, to whoever who had interrupted.

Instead, she saw Bellamy who then marched into her room, gingerly avoiding her papers and collapsing onto her bed.

“Bellamy, what the hell are you doing in my room?” Clarke asked, her voice not quite a yell but definitely not at a normal volume.

“Murphy and Raven are having a very... _ intense _ makeout session in the kitchen right now.”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow, trying not to laugh as she told him, “So I see Raven’s plan to lure the elusive Murphy out of his room worked. This still doesn’t let me know why you’re in  _ my _ room.”

Bellamy covered his face with one of her pillows, mumbling, “I’d rather not be in my room right now.”

Clarke, confused, moved to go back to her corner. However, her legs took her to her bed and she sat down beside him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Running a hand through his hair, he let out a deep breath before he replied, “It’s my little sister, Octavia. She’s started dating this girl, Niylah, and I… She’s the only family I have. And she didn’t even tell me about her until they had been dating for almost 3 months. Her last few relationships, they ended up with her broken. If I go back to my room where my phone currently is, and she calls me, I will pick up my phone and the moment I hear her voice I’ll forgive her. I just want to be angry right now.”

“Yeah. I get that. But why me?” Clarke asked, memories of the few months after her dad died rushing into her head.

“Because I don’t feel like being with someone I like right now,” Bellamy joked, and she could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

Immediately, Clarke got up and hit him with the pillow, returning to the little corner of the room where she had spread out her notes.

“Asshole,” she muttered.

Turning so he was facing her, he asked, “Huh? Sorry, Princess, I didn’t hear you over the sound of my sheer awesomeness.”

Clarke’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head and she ignored the way his gaze remained on her the entire night.

Eventually, the rhythm they had settled into, recordings of Wells’ orchestra pieces playing lightly and Clarke throwing a piece of paper at Bellamy whenever he made a comment about the paintings on the walls, was broken by his voice.

“What did you mean by ‘I get that’?”

Clarke looked up at Bellamy, surprised by his genuine tone and serious demeanor.

Bellamy rushed to add, “I mean, if you’re not comfortable sharing, you don’t have to or anything. We’re not exactly close, so I’d understand. I just know that sometimes talking about this kind of stuff helps.”

“No. It’s fine. Um...my dad, he died last year, right after I started freshmen year. My mom...she was a big part of the reason he died. I mean, she didn’t kill him, but she did-she put my dad in a situation that he didn’t have to be in, and then he died,” Clarke said, wiping away a stray tear and avoiding looking up at Bellamy.

“Clarke-”

“My mom & I are doing a lot better right now. And I just needed to be mad for a few months, too,” she cut him off. 

Clarke didn’t need pity, let alone his pity.

Bellamy’s voice was a little louder this time, less pity in his voice and more concern when he said, “Clarke.”

“I...don’t really know how to explain anything in more detail. I’m not sure I can, Bellamy. Maybe you should just,” Clarke’s voice steadily grew quieter until she simply vaguely gestured at the door.

She didn’t intend to open up so much to  _ Bellamy, _ but Clarke stupidly trusted him for some reason unbeknownst to her. As she watched him walk out of the room, she couldn’t help but wish she hadn’t told him to leave, because her room was suddenly devoid of life.

This was what she got for pulling all-nighters for nearly a week.

Sighing, she looked down at her textbook, the music suddenly deafening among the silence left by Bellamy.

\------------------------------------------------

Bellamy spent the rest of the night dodging his sister’s calls and thinking about, unfortunately, Clarke.

Somehow, she had weaseled herself into a corner of his mind he wasn’t sure existed.

To distract himself, he thought about all the stories he used to tell Octavia instead of his myths.

The ones about legendary men and women who found their soulmate and, their love so strong, the entire world gained a new color.

For some stupid reason, Clarke’s name managed to apparate.

He wondered what color her eyes were. Bellamy wasn’t sure if they were green or blue.

Just as the realization that he had a  _ crush _ on  _ Clarke _ dawned over him, Murphy burst into the room, sitting down on his bed, an easy, triumphant smile on his face.

“Oh for...don't tell me you had sex with her in the kitchen, Murphy!” Bellamy exclaimed, taking off his glasses and putting down his book.

“I can assure you it wasn’t in the kitchen. I’m offended you think so low of me, Bellamy,” Murphy pretended to pout. “What about you, huh? You were in Clarke’s room for a few hours. You’re telling me nothing happened?”

Bellamy scoffed and tried to keep the silent wish that something had happened out of his voice as he replied, “With Clarke? She wishes.”

_ She doesn’t wish. She doesn’t even like you,  _ a voice whispered in his head.

\------------------------------------------------

_ A few months later... _

Clarke, thankfully, had finished up all her classes for the day. Taking a quick shower, she pulled on her dad’s old sweatshirt and some pajama pants, intending to finish up that last paragraph of her essay and then just watch Netflix until she fell asleep.

She went to the kitchen to grab some popcorn just as Bellamy came back from his classes, his hair horribly a mess and the look of pure joy on his face setting Clarke’s heart aflutter.

“What has you this happy?” Clarke asked, keeping her eyes off of him.

She saw that someone had put the popcorn on the top shelf. Probably Murphy.

Cursing under her breath, she reached for the top shelf, stretching her hand as far as it could go.

Bellamy reached over her head and got the popcorn for her, and Clarke startled, suddenly turning to face him.

A smirk grew on his face, and he said, “Well, Princess, I finally met Niylah.”

This surprised a smile out of her.

“Yeah? You like her?” Clarke asked.

They continued this way for a few minutes, Clarke leaning against the counter and both of them moving eternally closer together, somehow not noticing the distance between them.

That is, until her eyes flickered to his lips and her mind flew into overdrive.

Bellamy must’ve noticed the shift in Clarke because a small frown drew itself onto his face.

“Clarke?” his voice was laced with concern.

But every time he said her name, her grave was lowered. She was falling, and she was falling fast.

Clarke tried to shake off any stray thoughts as she looked up at him, studying the twinkle in his eyes. “I’m fine. Just got lost in my thoughts.”

For a beat, Bellamy just stood there, not moving, and then he was moving  _ closer _ .

\------------------------------------------------

Bellamy didn’t really register that he was moving towards Clarke.

All he could think about was how gorgeous her eyes were. How he had never seen a blue quite like that.

Clarke averted her gaze from his, and Bellamy lightly cupped her face and gently lifted it so that he could look at her. Look at  _ Clarke. _

He knew he had a crush on her, but it was only now that he realized how deep in he was.

And then he did something stupid.

He kissed her.

Her lips tasted faintly of strawberries, but there was something else he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

All he knew was that he was kissing Clarke and she was kissing back and  _ they were kissing. _

\------------------------------------------------

Clarke wasn’t surprised that Bellamy kissed her. She saw it coming. She could’ve pulled away if she didn’t want him to.

She wanted him to.

Her hands slowly moved up to wrap themselves around Bellamy’s neck, and she vaguely registered when someone loudly cleared their throat.

Bellamy pulled away from her, and Clarke took a small intake of breath and her hand inadvertently went to her lips.

But Bellamy’s intense blush pulled her out of her haze and she looked to the exact place he seemed to be avoiding looking at.

“Bellamy you’re such a fucking hypocrite. I can’t believe you were complaining about me and Raven making out in the kitchen and here you are kissing Clarke in the kitchen. I swear,” Murphy’s tone would’ve made anyone who didn’t know him think he was serious, but the smirk on his face combined with the fact that he was currently wearing a onesie really dulled that effect.

Bellamy looked at her, smiling at her and offering her his hand.

“We’ll get out of the way for whatever mess you’re planning on making today. Make sure you clean up when you’re done, though,” he told Murphy.

Just before Clarke closed Bellamy’s door, she added, “Keep the onesie clean.”

She quickly shut the door just as something hit the door.

Letting out a small giggle, she remembered that she had to finish her essay.

“I’m gonna grab my laptop. Be back in a second.”

Bellamy smiled and Clarke quickly went into her room right next door, grabbing her laptop and textbook.

The moment she walked into his room again, though, she was struck by an awkwardness that was never there when she would study in Bellamy’s room, and she just stood slightly awkwardly near the door, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Bellamy’s eyes flickered up to her and he seemed to be warring between grinning and frowning.

He scooted over to make room for her on his bed, and Clarke sat down, crossing her legs and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she opened her laptop and took out her outline.

But all she could think about was Bellamy. Sitting next to her. And then kissing her. And...Bellamy’s hand resting on Clarke’s thigh so lightly yet enough to set Clarke near on fire.

_ He’s about to be arrested for arson _ , Clarke thought. Thankfully all she had to do was rework her concluding paragraph and turn it in, but even then she could barely focus.

She closed her laptop and turned her attention to Bellamy, who had just finished his own studying and was staring at her.

Bellamy seemed to take a breath before saying, “Clarke? I just...I was wondering if I could take you on a date. A real date. Not those ‘friend dates’ or whatever we’ve been going on for the past month.”

Clarke smiled and scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I’d like that...oh my god. We’ve technically been dating for months, Bellamy,” Clarke realized.

He looked at her for a second before letting out a nearly silent laugh.

“You’re right, Princess. So...” he checked the date on his phone. “It’s been exactly a month since we went on our first solo...date? Hangout?”

Clarke sighed and kissed Bellamy’s cheek. “If anyone asks, we’ve been dating for a month. I’d like to see Murphy freak out over not knowing about us for a month, even if  _ we  _ weren’t acknowledging it.”

He wrapped an arm around her and nodded in agreement, and Bellamy and Clarke just sat on his bed talking for a while until eventually, she fell asleep in his arms.

\------------------------------------------------

_ 6 months later... _

Clarke woke up to the steady beat of Bellamy’s heart, smiling when she noticed that he was reading.

When he realized that she was awake, he grinned at her.

“Morning, Princess,” he muttered into the small kiss he gave her.

She deepened the kiss just a little, laughing a little when he put down his book so he could lift Clarke so she was sitting.

When he pulled away so he could take a breath, Clarke took a chance and muttered, “I love you” for the first time.

It was true. It was truer than most things in her life. And when Bellamy beamed at her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

“I love you, too, Clarke.”

Clarke leaned in to kiss him again when suddenly the color of the world changed. Just a little.

It was like someone had tinted everything with some kind of undertone, and Bellamy noticed, too.

“Clarke, your eyes...they’re…” Bellamy told her, suddenly remembering all those stupid stories about something as rare as the sun splitting into two. Soulmates.

She remembered just as he did, and looked at him. “You don’t think we’re...soulmates?”

Clarke nearly whispered the word. Because she had never hoped to find a soulmate. Everyone always said that everyone had a soulmate, but the probability of meeting your soulmate was so thin that every time someone found their soulmate, it went in the history books. All Clarke had hoped was that she would find someone she could love. Spend a life with, maybe. Although, to be honest, Clarke wasn’t surprised that Bellamy was her soulmate. It made sense. Everything made sense.

And Bellamy was in awe. He always thought if anyone he knew would get a soulmate, it would’ve been Octavia. Not him. He never thought he deserved a soulmate. But Clarke deserved one. Clarke deserved everything. And if Bellamy could be that for her, then he was more than content with this arrangement.

“Yeah, I do,” he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been soft as of late so you're welcome also I'm in love with this idea and will be writing it for some of my other ships from other shows because I'm a ho. :


End file.
